The ability to detect specific nucleic acid sequences in a sample has resulted in new approaches in diagnostic and predictive medicine, environmental, food and agricultural monitoring, molecular biology research, and many other fields.
Additional methods, especially methods that allow detection and analysis of target nucleic acids that are present in small amounts in samples would be of great benefit.